1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to engine assemblies, and the arrangement of auxiliary components relative to the engine. More particularly, it relates to a uniquely shaped engine including a pair of cylinders arranged in the form of the letter V to provide partially enclosed spaces in which other components of the engine assembly are located.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to arrange the cylinders of an engine in the form of the letter V. One of the disadvantages with the conventional V-shaped engine, however, is its large size due to the space occupied by the normal V-shaped arrangement of the cylinders. In addition, the conventional V-shaped engine is commonly provided with many auxiliary components and fittings, such as an air cleaner, a carburetor, a self-starter, an accelerator mechanism, an oil filter, an oil gauge, a lubricant orifice, and the like, all of which are simply mounted on the exterior of the engine and project therefrom. The result is that the size of the engine assembly is further increased, and the externally located components are placed in danger of being damaged by collisions with other objects.
There is need for an improved V-engine assembly design, and the present invention is intended to satisfy that need.